dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Semick
Semick was a Elite Dino Attack Agent, formerly a coal mine foreman and member of the Power Miners. Biography Original Career Semick got a job with a coal mine a few miles out from LEGO City in the 1990s. His leadership skills slowly gave him the prestige to rise to the rank of foreman, and he found himself in a comfortable position in the mines. However, being a hands-on type of person, he could be seen working alongside his men and easily mistakable for one of them. However, when severe seismic activity struck the LEGO Planet in late 2008, Semick found himself out of a job when the mine was shut down due to safety concerns. Luckily, the Power Miners were preparing for their expedition deep under the planet's crust at the time, and Semick decided to sign up for the team, hoping his expertise would be of assistance. He spent the next year several miles under the earth, battling ferocious rock monsters and trying to cut off their catastrophic rumblings. He even bore witness to the Crystal King on one of his mining assignments. As 2009 drew to a close, Semick ended up back on the surface, helping with the construction of the lava-proof equipment that was needed to stop the newly-discovered lava monsters. As this task grew to a close, Semick decided he had done the best he could and resigned from the Power Miners. Since the Power Miners had cut the amount of occurring quakes in half, the mine he had been working at was considering going back in business, and Semick decided to help with the preparations. Also during this time, he learned of the feud between supporters of Power Miners and the Rock Raiders, something he considered as ridiculous as the feud between Alpha Team and the Agents. Dino Attack Just as the preparations for the reopening of Semick's mine were finishing, the Mutant Dinos invaded LEGO City and the surrounding land. Knowing a good cause when he saw one, Semick decided to join the Dino Attack Team instead of evacuating. In the months that followed, Semick became one of the best group leaders available. Taking on missions across the planet, he became well-known with many of the veteran agents. During these missions he got to know such agents as Bluetooth and Stranger. He also met Rock Raider Sam Throramebi, but the latter got very angry with him when he mentioned his background with the Power Miners. On a mission to LEGO Studios, Semick met agent Zero before being knocked unconscious by critical injuries in a T-1 Typhoon crash. He was rescued by his fellow agents who had survived the crash, among them rookie agent Bluetooth. He revived just in time to witness a clash between Mutant T-Rexes, one of which turned out to be LEGO Studios movie star Rex in a mutated state. Upon his return to Dino Attack Headquarters, he bore witness to Zero's mental breakdown, and subsequent insane rampage. He also did his best to comfort Ata, who appeared very disturbed by the proceedings. After participating in the Goo Caverns mission, Semick returned to Dino Attack Headquarters and was briefed on the mission to LEGO Island. He was assigned a squad of nearly thirty agents to lead into sweeping the island. Among them were Bluetooth, Titan, Stranger, Raider, and Andrew. After arriving at LEGO Island, Semick appointed Andrew as his strategy consultant due to his familiarity with the island, something Semick needed due to his inability to get an up-to-date map. The squad's course to their destination, the Residential Area, took them directly over a plaza where Mutant Dinos had made their nests in the basement. Because of the overall objective of the operation, Semick had the squad stop to exterminate the nests. However, they had barely started when a mother T-Rex went on the offensive. Semick immediately took up the gun turret on his Fire Hammer, but even its firepower was having a hard time stopping the beast. Eventually he noticed took notice of one of his agents back at the plaza ruins, building some kind of giant hammer. He yelled at him about what he was doing, and unfo his shouting to Andrew managed to give him away to the T-Rex, who charged at the LEGO Island resident. Forced into action, Andrew pushed hard on his wheeled creation, which slammed into the dinosaur with enough force to take it down, leaving it open to the fatal firing of Semick and the other Dino Attack agents. Complementing him on his quick thinking, Semick told Andrew he would pay attention to him more. When the squad finally reached the Residential Area, Semick divided his squad into smaller squads, and sent them out into the area. Semick's squad ended up consisting of him, Andrew, Stranger, and Raider. The group had been walking and exterminating for a while when they caught a Mutant Raptor nest inside one of the houses. When they had destroyed all the eggs, a Mutant Raptor hatching came down the stairs and pounced onto Semick, who was quickly saved by his men. As they prepared to move on, several things happened at once. The first was the arrival of ex-Dino Attack agent Kat. The second was the time of day, which Semick felt was quite late and required a return back to their starting point/command post. He ordered such to the rest of his team through his communicator. The third was an attack from the mother Mutant Raptor, which forced the five minifigures to flee. Kat wanted to get to a nearby bank, but Semick halted their progress by saying he needed to stay in the Residential Area. This hesitation caused the Mutant Raptor to catch up with them, which was just barely stopped Semick giving her a close shot to the head. Semick offered Kat a chance to join his squad, but before she could answer, a pack of Mutant Dinos raced pass them, and the group made their way to the cover of an alley. One of the Mutant Lizards noticed the agents, but a short circuiting of an ATM by Kat managed to give them a money smokescreen to escape behind. Inquiring about the destination of the Mutant Dinos, Semick learned from Andrew that they had gone in the direction of the radio station, something that was a surprise to Andrew. Not wanting to get into that situation, Semick ordered his group to head back to their command post, but before they could, Andrew managed to find the Constructopedia page for the island hospital. When Semick tried to tell Command about the discovery, a communications jam broke out. Now wanting to get back to the rest of his team as son as possible, the five minifigs took a run for it. They had barely made tracks when they sensed an impending ambush from a pack of Muant Dinos. Discovering an abandoned Fire Hammer, the group piled into it, Raider taking up the turret. When Semick proved unable to start it up, Kat took a shot at it, and by just grabbing the car's wires, managed to start it up and take temporary control of the turret. Semick learned about the last one by judging Raider's reaction. As Kat gave the controls back, the vehicle ended up being chased by the Mutant Dino pack. He ended up running from them for several moments before agent Sauro-Hunter and his circle of friends came to his aid. When they had done their job, Semick thanked them and gave Kat the chance to leave them. The agents returned to their command post much later, and Semick had his team get some rest, but assigned guarding shifts to make sure they weren't attacked when most vulnerable. After finishing his own shift, he noticed that a message from agent Reptile had been sent out to all available agents. It said that he and five other agents and allies had discovered a secret laboratory constructed by Dr. Rex's forces in the cave of one Captain Click, and that they needed immediate backup. He responded to the call by summoning Raider, Stranger, and Andrew to join him in going to the cave, while leaving Bluetooth in charge while he was gone. Semick and his men were the first to arrive, but other responders quickly followed. Eventually elite agent Hotwire arrived with Kat and Crooks, and by respect of the chain of command, Semick turned to him for a plan of action. However, strategy was not Hotwire's specialty, and he allowed Semick to do the planning. After organizing the responders into waves, Semick was about to begin his plan when battle broke out inside the cave. Investigating the battle, he returned to send more waves in and then entered the crossfire himself. Although he could gun down Mutant Dinos with the ease of a realist, he couldn't bring himself to kill other minifigs, such as the scientists and Inferno agents, and resorted to knocking them unconscious. At one point, Sam Throramebi saved him from two Mutant Lizards, but insulted him over his Power Miner background. Semick responded by shooting a Mutant Dino that was sneaking up behind Sam and a witty comment. After the battle in the lab was won, the Brickspider Bot dropped out of his hiding spot and tried to flee, but was cornered by the Dino Attack agents. Distracting everyone by informing agent Claw of her brother's true status, it took the Constructopedia from Captain Click and tore out the page for LEGO Island itself. Semick could only balance on two 1x1s as they took him up into places unknown. Torn World The bricks took Semick and the rest of the living beings relying on them to live through a portal and into a strange new dimension where space was all around and one slip meant an eternal fall. Making his way across the bricks, Semick gathered with the rest of the surviving Dino Attack agents and allies. Formulating a plan, he had Stranger and Titan find somewhere to set up a sniping position, then explained his idea to the other agents. He wasn't sure if they had decided to follow it though. Eventually, the Elite Agents discovered that the bricks in the field they walked on could be manipulated to make a walkway across the abyss below. Semick helped in the construction of this walkway, and while working he ran into Sam again. Their conversation went from an argument to Semick trying to get through to the Rock Raider about how his anger at the Power Miners was unjust, hoping to set the feud between them aside. The conversation ended without him knowing if his words got through. After a while, Titan contacted Semick with the news that he had got the Brickspider Bot in his sight. Semick begant to look for agent Rex and tell him this, picking up Bluetooth on the way, who had also seen the robot. But when they finally caught sight of the famous Dino Attack agent, the Brickspider Bot had vanished from view. Confused, Semick and Bluetooth then heard a tapping sound coming from the brick-built path under their feet. Semick realized what it was seconds before the Brickspider Bot came out from under the walkway and attacked the stunned Dino Attack agents. Semick and Bluetooth wanted to help fight him, but the walkways were too crowded to reach him. As the mechanical monster got closer to Semick's positions, two shots rang out and took one of the beast's arms out. That arm had held the Constructopedia, and now free from the arm's grip, it flew high into the air above the Dino Attack agents. With rapid calculation and quick reflexes, Semick managed to catch the book. It was a proud moment, but Semick had no time to celebrate. He saw that the Brickspider Bot had seen him, and the Dino Attack agent wasted no time getting lost, grabbing Bluetooth by the arm as he fled. Semick told him to watch out for the LEGO Island base page, then he let the astronaut go and disappeared into the crowd of agents around him. Later, Reptile found Semick and brought him back to Rex, who had developed a plan for defeating the Brickspider Bot. Taking the Constructopedia from Semick, he lured the infernal machine into a spot where the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids could ambush it. The insuring battle was harsh and almost resulted in Rex's death, but eventually the Brickspider Bot was no more. The LEGO Island base page now retrieved, Semick, Reptile and Bluetooth placed it back into the Constructopedia and restored the island. Semick also restored the island hospital to make sure the wounded could be taken care of. Unfortunately, the Hybrids then, quite suddenly, betrayed the Dino Attack Team and tried to kill them all. Continuing to keep the Constructopedia safe, Semick retreated to the L.E.G.O. Radio Station and contacted Dino Attack Headquarters for help. It was then that he learned that an uprising had taken place back at base over a previously-secret operation in Antarctica concerning cold-adapted Mutant Dinos, and Specs had nearly been killed by an angry Digger. Setting up a distress beacon, Semick then went back out into battle as he awaited reinforcements from LEGO City. A Rivalry Ended As he continued to hold out and spread the news of the uprising, Semick was interrupted in conversation with Bluetooth by the arrival of a falling Sam Throramebi, who had apparently been knocked unconscious by the Hybrids. Seeing a chance to fix relations between them, Semick proceeded to pick him up and get him to medical aid. Shortly afterward, the Dino Attack agents realized they had killed all the hybrids on the island, much to their surprise. Semick, however, recalled that there were others stationed at Dino Attack Outposts across the LEGO Planet, which didn't bode well. He then summoned a T-1 Typhoon to come and pick him, Bluetooth, and Stranger up. The owner turned out to be Hotwire, and it was soon revealed that the pilot was actually Kat, who had downloaded herself into the ship through a very complicated string of events. Semick didn't think much of this. Kat then flew the T-1 towards the reconstructed hospital so that the team could search for medical supplies for Sam. They didn't find any, but they were able to pick up a stretcher, as well as Claw, an unconscious Rex, and an Ogel Drone named Septimus. The T-1 then proceeded on to LEGO City in search of a staffed hospital. Eventually they reached one, and the agents departed inside, bringing their wounded along with them. After seeing that Sam and Rex were put to medical care, the agents went down to the waiting area at the bottom of the hospital. There, Semick, Bluetooth and Stranger met Andrew, who had survived not being taken to the Torn World, and was waiting with his new friend Laxus for someone who could tell them what had happened. After helping to tell of their adventure in the Torn World, Semick received a message from David Norman (through Titan on his communicator, who had found Semick's abandoned PDA at the time) which asked him to bring the Constructopedia to the LEGO City Board of Shipping offices. When he arrived, he learned that David and Elizabeth were trying to get back some Constructopedia pages that had been recovered earlier. Needing to get the last page from a diver named Dan, they went to him at his boat, where they discovered that Dan had a shocking opinion: that the Torn World incident was a hoax. Losing his temper over this latest example of minifigure idiocy, Semick pushed Dan into a wall and berated him for his thinking until Elizabeth and David pried him off the diver. Even so, Dan stood by his opinion, but grudgingly went to get his page anyways after Elizabeth threatened him with a cutlass. This turned out to be a trick, and Dan managed to get away, but not before Semick leaped onto his boat and confronted him about the page. It turned out to be missing, but when Semick returned to the dock, he learned that Elizabeth had taken it when Dan wasn't looking. Now completed, the Dino Attack agents debated on what to do with the Constructopedia. Semick wanted to keep it with the Agents, which he thought was the safest option. Things got complicated when the local harbor master demanded that it should be locked up in a warehouse for the duration of the war, and an Agent showed up and also demanded that it be locked away with them, making Semick suspicions. When Elizabeth brought up that the Antarctica riots had been taken care of, Semick felt that the book could now be returned to its rightful owner, the Infomaniac, and tried to get through to a Founding Member, which didn't work. Luckily, David and Elizebeth managed to persuade the others to bring the Constructopedia to Antarctica, and they prepared to leave. Semick did not join them though, for he still wanted to settle his problem with Sam. Making his way back to Dino Attack Headquarters after learning the wounded had been diverted there, Semick got Bluetooth to arrange a meeting with him and Sam. Their reunion was awkward at first, but Sam eventually felt compelled to explain why he had been so hostile to the Power Miners: nostalgia. With a few choice words, Semick convinced him to accept the former Power Miner by who he was personally, not professionally. He left for the next mission briefing later with the feeling of having lifted a great weight off his back. Adventurers' Island The briefing informed Semick of two important things. One was that he was to go to Adventurers' Island to handle a temple containing energies of the Maelstrom that Dr. Rex was presumably using for his dino mutations. The second was that Semick had earned himself the status of Elite Agent, which was a pleasant surprise, in spite of being told that he had deserved this for a while. His first order of business after this was to acquire a T-1 Typhoon as his new vehicle. He allowed Bluetooth and Raider to help operate the craft, for it was a vehicle best handled by multiple agents. Before taking off, they also agreed to ferry Andrew and Laxus along for the trip, which allowed them to learn about the mission briefing Sam Sinister had given. Although he was new to piloting helicopters, Semick began to get the hang of piloting his vehicle, and was soon on his way to Adventurers' Island. But as they were hovering over the island, he got word of a devastating ambush Mutant Pterosaur forces had made on a rear guard T-1 fleet. The next several minutes were confusing, with him trying to broadcast the news, get in contact with mission leaders, and figure out if he was in any position to help. Eventually, he found that the airspace above the crash region of the rear guard was too risky to fly through, and went back on his way to the largest Dino Attack Outpost. After receiving some advice from the outpost staff, Semick and his crew parted ways with Andrew, and began patrolling the jungle region for any sign of the Maelstrom temple. It was risky business, and several times they had to fight off Mutant Pterosaurs and a few Mutant T-Rexes. Even some of the native wildlife were hostile at times. They were able to do good for the team though. At one point, they heard a distress call from agent Kate Bishop and civilian doctor Pierce, reporting that they were stuck inside Zenna's T-1 Typhoon, after the local islanders had stunned and captured their fellow agents. Semick was able to send Hotwire over to help them out, and also spread the word within the team about this development with the natives. Eventually, Semick noticed a fire developing around the primary Dino Attack Outpost. Having since discovered another communications block was going on, he flew over to the base and made vocal communication with any agents below. Fire squads were already being sent out to take care of the flames, but they advised him to stand by in case anyone needed rescuing deep within the flames. It didn't take long for this to occur, as not long after, Laxus and Andrew came running out of the fire, telling the fireagents that they had some fellow agents, new recruits Dust and Zach, stuck near their Fire Hammer due to injuries. Semick was quick to respond, and not long after located both agents, picking them up with the T-1's grappling hook. Once they on board and heading to a less fiery outpost, Semick became wary of Dust, who was expressing a strong desire to find the Maelstrom temple, despite severe injuries to his left hand. Even though this could be explained away with determination to help the team or stop the Mutant Dinos, the Elite Agent couldn't shake a bad feeling he had about the Egyptian agent. But there were more important matters to discuss, as he was informed by Zach that the two had encountered a Stromling in disguise as an islander, and that it had told them that there were more hiding within the team. Semick quickly told Outpost Commander Rockford at the outpost about this horrifying revelation, and advised them to be wary of Dust. He also discovered that the Stromling suspicions were justified when he witnessed agents Mailstorm and Dr. Dunkelheit reveal their true nature as they tried to kill Zach. Having heard reports of a massive Mutant Dino attack headed towards an islander village, Semick prepared to come to the aid of both the village and the agents already presumably present. He allowed Zack, who was eager to redeem himself in the natives' eyes for some reason, to be the fourth member of his T-1 Typhoon's crew as the front gunner. They arrived before things got rough, giving them time to hear a speech from the native leader Achu, which was delayed when the natives recognized Zach, but was quickly handled. Soon enough, the battle began. Semick, Bluetooth and Raider provided support from their T-1 Typhoon, but Zach did not join them due to issues he had to handle with the natives. The fighting was fierce, and Semick began to grow weary of their chances. At one point, a Mutant T-Rex managed to get their tail in its claws, but quick action by Raider managed to save the vehicle. Fortunately, a timely arrival by a horde of native dinosaurs managed to turn the tide for Dino Attack, resulting in a victory over enemy forces. The Fortress After the battle, Semick came in for a landing, desiring to talk to Rex (who took a leadership role in defending the village) about his concerns with the downed rear guard. The former Power Miner was getting anxious about reuniting with them, and desired to attempt to make contact with them and, if successful, send a intervention team to help them out. After getting Rex's blessings, Semick told all agents manning a Dino Attack vehicle to aid him in his goals. Figuring that a high-powered radio could break through the communications jam currently over the island, Semick instructed the agents to reroute their radio power to amplify the radio in Semick's own T-1. It was a risky plan, and it relied heavily on chance, but it was the best option available. Once his radio was charged, Semick reached out for the signal he knew belonged to Hotwire's T-1 Typhoon. which he had last heard of being near the rear guard. The good result was that he was able to get a signal, although it was not Hotwire's T-1. Instead, it was a barely working radio that Pierce happened to be near. The bad result was the news that Pierce sent over, which told them that the Rear Guard was in the middle of a fight between native Dinos and Mutant Dinos. After ending his conversation, Semick informed the rest of the team of this development, and began choosing agents to join his intervention team. His chosen members included his traditional T-1 crew, Zach, Scratch, and several others he didn't know very well. The team took off in Semick's T-1 and two Fire Hammers, saving resources in case the native village suffered a second attack. After some time, Bluetooth managed to pick up the battle site, just before Semick stopped his approach briefly when one of the Fire Hammers was overwhemed by a Mutant Dino attack. Once that was settled, Semick used a bullhorn to give his latest orders regarding getting to the battle, only to be stopped when a large fireball rendered his orders moot. The team headed out to the site of the fireball, where the rear guard team was setting up camp after the sudden end to their fight. After landing, Semick quickly got into talks with Reptile and Hotwire to learn what had happened. He was given a quick rundown of the encounters the rear guard had made with a Skeleton Mummy and the Mutant-native Dino battle, and an explanation for the fireball (an experimental device of Reptile's, who had no intention of using it again). Semick was also alerted to the latest development: the discovery of a hidden fortress under heavy guard, likely one of Dr. Rex's bases. After briefly handling the issue of alerting the rest of the island team to their discovery, Semick got to work helping out Hotwire and Reptile on a plan of attack. After finishing the plans, Semick sent the word out and rallied a team of agents, among them Andrew, Zach, Hotwire, Zenna and many of their allies, and informed them of his plan. After a "distraction" attack force was sent to attack the fortress head-on and gave a signal, Semick led his team to an unguarded side of the temple. Planting explosives, they broke their way in and stormed the fortress. Unfortunately, the fortress proved much larger than what Semick had anticipated. Their attack proved too small, and an unorganized assault that was meant to be a storming of the place proved dangerous to the agents' lives. Semick, Bluetooth and Hotwire stuck together for some time as they avoided the worst numbers of the fortress's scientists and guards for a long period of time. Their efforts weren't futile, however, as in their efforts to avoid capture they accquired a computer console's hard drive and three "injection saws" primed with Maelstrom energy. Eventually, a second, more focused attack was launched on the fortress, and in the ensuring chaos, Semick was able to lead his trio of agents to escape out through their entry hole. Though in spite of bomb plantings, unleashed Mutant Dinos, and unleashed neurotoxin, he was able to ensure the safety of several other agents escaping, including that of Kate Bishop. However, the costs would become high, with Semick learned the hard way with the accidental death of several agents in guard disguises, as well as the leveling of the fortress by Elite Agent Rotor's fleet. Camp Dysfunction Upon return to the campsite set up at his reunion point with the rear guard, Semick was taken to the medical tent for some much needed rest after going several hours without sleep. After discussing recent events with Andrew and asking him to join the meeting of Elite Agents about their next action, he went to sleep. That night, he suffered a nightmare. He was the among the last handful of survivors of Dino Attack and the LEGO Planet as a whole. Everything had gone wrong, the Maelstrom had won, and he, several agents, and a mutant Mutant T-Rex were gathered in a temple, united in the planet's last moments before destruction. He woke up from it having slept through the night, and quickly got over it as he prepared to get into action for the day, stopping only to talk with a scientist of Dr. Rex's, stuck in a Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid's body, brought in by Andrew. Andrew himself later arrived, and informed him of the night's events regarding Rotor's antics and Lutsky's behavior. Arriving in the command tent, Semick got fully up to speed with the affairs of the main mission. Information gathered from the XERRD (the newly discovered name of Dr. Rex's followers) Fortress pointed to a temple dedicated to Hotep III (proposed earlier by dubious "Agent" Dust), however the potential in a Temple of Creation not far from Hotep III's place was not disregarded. Semick began to work out a strategy of how they could attack. After some time, but before he could finalize anything, Rockford approached him and asked for his assistance in talking to Lutsky about his behavior. He agreed, and they met in the tent he was being kept in. The two didn't get very far as the camp suffered a Mutant Dino attack in the form of an ambush. As the agents scrambled to assemble, Semick and Rockford left Lutsky and attempted to move towards the area where the vehicles had been kept, grabbing a pistol with ammo from a destroyed tent's storage along the way. When faced with a Mutant Raptor, Semick distracted the beast while Rockford got to a T-1 Typhoon and took to the air, said T-1 returning the favor by blasting the Mutant Raptor out of action. Semick took to a Fire Hammer and attempted to charge into the fight with it, but was stopped in his encounter with a Stromling Ape. Their fight was brutal, and Semick only just won by some good driving and accurate shots with his pistol, but lost the Fire Hammer in the process. Quickly getting back into the game, he attempted to man an Iron Predator, but was incapacitated by a Stromling Monkey who latched onto his shoulders and left the Iron Predator driving out of control. Despite his allies' best efforts, the Monkey only got off him briefly to attack them, and just before the Iron Predator crashed into a Dino Track Transport. Semick was wounded, but not fatally, and was quickly taken to medical attention. Endgame Following a quick recovery and Zach's (now a Stromling leader) sixty-hour ultimatum before his next attack, Semick joined many agents in a moving of operations of Outpost 4 as they finalized their plans for attack on the Maelstrom. To Be Elaborated... Abilities and Traits Semick was a natural born leader, ready for any crisis thrown his way. He has shown this not only in Dino Attack missions, but in his previous experiences with the Power Miners. He was brilliant at strategy and plans of action, and was a very reliable choice for any mission. His background in mining also hinted at an enjoyment of being underground. Semick was battle-hardened, but still quite sympathetic. He was dedicated to protecting his men, and did not like losing those under his command. When it did happen, though, he hid his emotions and kept a sense of professionalism. He had little tolerance for disagreement, especially if the subject of the schism is something stupid in his eyes. Trivia * Semick was created by [[User:Andrewnuva199|'Andrewnuva199']]. * Semick's name comes from a name Andrewnuva199 invented for a character in one of his games of Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic, the full name being "Semick Tennoly," which is an anagram of Lemony Snicket. Category:Andrewnuva199 Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Expanded